


Not Fated (but still meant to be)

by breakingpenguin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, can be read as platonic or romantic, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/pseuds/breakingpenguin
Summary: The spot where their soulmate’s name is meant to go is empty. Satori covers his wrist. Wakatoshi leaves his bare.They figure it out together.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	Not Fated (but still meant to be)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Cinnamom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom) for beta-reading!!

Satori’s wrist where his soulmate’s name is meant to go is empty; pale and bony without any trace of ink. Others called him names- first, due to his appearance, which grew worse after they found out he didn’t have a soulmate. 

“Luckily no one’s your soulmate, monster boy. You don’t deserve anyone!”

He didn’t really care what other people said, but he learned to wrap the empty spot with bandaids. The need for privacy had become more common, so nobody in his new high school thought too much of it. 

Wakatoshi’s wrist where his soulmate’s name is meant to go is empty. He saw his mother’s frown dip further down at her son’s unusualness. This time, he didn’t have his father to back him up, but this wasn’t something that could be fixed.

“At least there won’t be an issue if we set you up for marriage.”

He didn’t cover his wrist, not wanting anything to affect his spikes or serves. His mother never brought up marriage again after his continued success into high school. 

Around Satori and Wakatoshi, their classmates and teammates got together, a lucky few finding their other half in high school. Satori’s wrist stayed covered, Wakatoshi’s wrist stayed bare. 

“Wakatoshi-kun, your hands run so warm.” Slender fingers danced over thick palms, across blank wrists.

“Your fingers are cold, Satori. Do you have bad blood circulation?” Wide fingers ran over taped hands, up the bandaged wrist. 

“Something like that.”

“I don’t think these bandaids help.”

“No, they don’t.”

Satori held out his wrist. Wakatoshi unravelled it.

Life goes on. They play volleyball together. They win. They lose. They spend time together, with their team and alone.

_ We’ll be fine. _

Satori thinks, as their blank wrists bump together while they were walking, his right against the other’s left. Wakatoshi intertwines their hands together. 

_ We don’t need to be soulmates to be meant for each other. _

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I like soulmate AUs, I think the idea of getting together with someone you chose instead of being fatedly bond together holds so much more meaning. Either way, Ushiten soulmates agenda, with or without marks!!! 
> 
> After a few more years together, they get each other's names tattooed on their wrists :]
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1) and [Tumblr](https://breakingpengui1.tumblr.com/) if you want to hmu there, I post art and writing (mainly of tendou & ushiten)


End file.
